high school and camp
by JunexDay forever
Summary: marina is a normal girl... or so she thinks... what happens when she gets approached by a group of our favorite heroes... find out (Pairings: percabeth, thalico, liper,jeyna, and my two charater) i own nothing besides my two characters Mar and seth... and some other characters I will come up with along the way
1. New school

Chapter one

Mar's POV

Great another new school… My dad hopes I won't get kicked out of this one. He says that it's because I have ADHD and dyslexia but I'm sure its way more. I walk into the school my head phones in, no one approaches me, it might be because I'm the new kid but I'm pretty sure it's how I'm dressed. I'm wearing black skinnies and a black tee-shirt with a leather jacket over it and black combat boots. I mean I look like I want to stomp on someone and no one gets in my way.

I look at the schedule I got a couple days ago. I have math first period… fun. I find the room and walk in when I do everyone gets quite. The teacher nods at me and I sit down. My favorite song, titanium by David Getta comes on. I can still feel everyone's eyes still on me I roll my eyes and stare at the board. Of course they are doing something I already learned, I sigh and lean back in my chair, eventually I fall asleep.

When the bell rings I go to my next class, I endure more classes and then I finally go to lunch. I sigh with relief. I sit at an empty table, I'm there for… maybe a couple of minutes and then a group of people come up to me. A boy with black hair and green eyes, and a girl, obviously his girlfriend, with blonde hair and eyes that are startling gray like my eyes that I cover with contacts. Another boy with black hair and black eyes with his arm around a girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes. Then a Hispanic boy with his fingers intertwined with a Cherokee girl's. A blonde boy with his arm around the waist of a pretty black haired girl. Then a really cute boy with brown medium length messy hair and very startling blue eyes.

"Um… hi" I say to the group taking out my headphones.

"Hi we just came over to say hi and welcome to the school." The Cherokee girl says.

"Can we sit with you?" I nod putting both of my headphones back in. yeah I know its rude but I don't like talking to people. When I press play my IPod Hero by skillet plays. I see the black haired girl mouth something. I take out my headphones.

"What did you say?" I question her. She repeats herself.

"What song are you listing to?"

"Hero, by Skillet." Her boyfriend looks up.

"Really I love them, oh and by the way I'm Nico Di Angelo and this is my girlfriend Thalia Grace." She nods while he smiles. I smile back and say.

"I'm Marina Trek but you can call me Mar." they nod.

"This is Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Reyna." Pointing to the first couple people, then he points to the cute boy "and this is Seth." He smiles and nods at me I feel my face grow hot. No one has ever made me blush that easily.

"H-hi…" when I stutter he smiles. Great he knows he makes girls stutter. I roll my eyes and put my head phones back in. My eyes start itching, nice I forgot to change my contacts this morning when no one is looking I take out my contacts showing my startling grey eyes and put on my glasses. When the turn back around their eyes grow wide. Annabeth speaks.

"Η κόρη της Αθηνάς." Which I understand as 'daughter of Athena'.


	2. New student

Chapter two

Seth's Pov

When I get to school I hear around that there is a new student and there were already rumors about her. 'I heard she set her last school on fire' one rumor was, and another 'I heard she got kicked out for setting the principal underwear on fire, then she blamed a fellow student.' I just stopped listing after that it gets really annoying hearing what people say about other people they haven't met.

I walk into my first period when the bell rings, just as Mrs. C is about to start her lesson the door opens. A very pretty girl with blonde hair, dark brown eyes, like Nico, and covered head to toe in black walks in. If she were a demigod she could easily pass as a daughter of Aphrodite. Mrs. C nods at her and the girl takes a seat in the front everyone is still staring at her like she's from outer space until Mrs. C tells everyone to start paying attention. When I look back at the girl I can tell she fell asleep. I sigh and start working.

When class ends I run, literally, run to my next class. When I sit down I notice the girl coming in to the class.

"Class, this is our new student Marina Trek be nice to her." And as an afterthought "Please."

I see the girl, Marina, roll her eyes and sit down in the front row again, she doesn't fall asleep this time instead she starts taking notes.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**(Random smiley line break)**

I meet up with my friends in the hall and they start talking about the new girl.

"Do you guys think she's a demigod?" I shake my head.

"I'm not completely sure yet… I mean she doesn't have any qualities that could point to her being a demigod." They stare at me like I'm speaking French or something.

"What 1, 2, 3, and 4 period with her kind of hard for me not to notice her." Piper smiles, gosh sometimes I hate the Aphrodite side of her.

"So is she different from all the others?" She asks. I nod… she's not prep, like Ally, not like Jen… or any of the other girls I've dated in the past. She's different than them. I smile, Piper squeals excitedly.

We walk into the café, I see Marina her headphones in like in math… and just my luck Piper sees her too. She grabs Leo's hand and pulls him with her to Marina while the rest of us fall behind her. Marina takes out her headphones when she sees us coming up.

"Um… Hi"

"Hi we just came over to say hi and welcome to the school." Piper says. "May we sit with you?" Marina nods and puts her headphones back in 'rude' most of us are probably thinking. We sit down any way I see Thalia ask Marina a question and then they start a whole conversation. Then I hear my name and look over.

"H-hi…" she stutters. 'awww I made her stutter' I smile at her then she rolls her eyes and puts her headphones back in.

"It's kind of rude she keeps putting her headphones back in." Reyna states. We all look back at Marina. She looks different… she's wearing glasses… and her eyes are a startling gray like Annabeth's. Then I hear Annabeth speak.

"Η κόρη της Αθηνάς." 'Daughter of Athena'

Mar's POV

"What are you talking about…? Daughter of Athena, I'm not even Greek… or that old!" I scream.

Seth laughs at that. Annabeth is about to say something but she's cut off.

"Daughter of Athena you have caused too much trouble."

"Oh not you again." I say to the leathery bat monster thing.

"You've met before?" Nico asks.

"Yeah she's the reason I got kicked out of my last school."

"Yes, dearie… now die!" The thing screams…


	3. New place

Chapter three

Mar's pov

The monster almost stabs me but I'm able to move out of the way before it can. Somehow the same sword that appeared in my hand the day I got kicked out of my last school… was in my hand again. My instincts kicked in. The thing comes back at me and I swing the sword at its middle. It blew up into dust, last time it disappeared in a flash of light. I hope it's permanently gone now. When I turn around everyone was staring at me my sword is still in my hand Seth is about to talk but I run out before he can taking the quickest route to… well anywhere.

That anywhere turned out to be a beach… in long island; my new school isn't far from there maybe 2 miles. I sit on the ground on the line where the ocean meets the sand. I hear someone call my name but I don't turn around I just put my headphones in and listen to my favorite band… Skillet. I turn it up so loud my dad would say I would lose my hearing but I really don't care at the moment. I mean what's wrong with me I feel like a monster whenever I touch a sword or any weapon at that. It's like I'm being taken over by someone that's not me… a monster **(AN, Lol I'm listing to monster by skillet right now). **I feel someone's hand on my shoulder when I look up I see Seth… great. I get up, take out my headphones and start talking.

"Look I don't know what happened in there, so don't ask that thing has been coming after me for the longest time I don't know why it just has. And don't ask me how I know how to use a sword I just do so leave me alone." He looks at me, his face serious.

"You need to come with me…NOW!" My eyes grow wide but I follow him.

"So your telling me one of my parents is a Greek god?" I ask Seth when he finishes explaining about where he was tell me where we are going.

"Yeah." He stops in his track "We're here."

I look down and see cabins in the shape of a 'U' and then other wings of cabins. He walks ahead and I shortly follow. When we get down to the large house in front of the camp a man in a wheelchair, another man in a Hawaiian shirt, and then…

"Percy?" The black hair boy looks up.

"Oh hey Mar." He says to me.

"You go here too." I ask.

"Yeah I'm a camp leader… and Seth." Seth looks up at him "Show Marina to her Cabin," he looks at me. "The Hermes cabin is where you will be staying until you are claimed." I nod and walk out of the big house following Seth closely.

"So… I hope you get adjusted to camp… umm… have fun..." Seth says once he gets me to what I assume is the Hermes cabin.

"Yeah I'll try." I walk into the cabin and am approached by two boys who look alike but I can tell are not twins one is older than the other by a year.

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin." One says "I'm Travis and this is Connor." The other says pointing to his brother when he introduces him. I nod and tell them my name. Then someone yells from the back…

"Marina?"

"Jake?"


	4. A new liking

Chapter 4

Seth's Pov

'So… Marina knows Jake. So what… I'm not Jealous, Maybe.' I look over at Mar and Jake talking at the Hermes table I mean they look so happy. I look back down at my plate.

"What's wrong?" Will asks me.

"Nothing man… Just nothing." I answer. 'I just can't believe that Mar and Jake were… and still are best friends.' I abruptly get up from the table and walk out of the pavilion leaving a confused Apollo table behind.

~1 hour later~

I aimlessly walk around camp thinking through everything. 'What makes her so different from the others? Is it her personality?' Yes, she doesn't act like a slut or prep. 'Her looks?' definitely not as I said before she could probably be a daughter of Aphrodite, but she's most likely a daughter of Athena. 'Her attitude?' maybe… she has this whole 'get in my way and I'll stomp you to death' attitude and I kinda like that. 'I just like her because she is different.' I think finally while sitting down. As I do I hear that voice I've been longing to hear all night.

"Seth?" I look up at Mar, she looks genuinely concerned.

"What happened at dinner? We've… well I've been searching for you for like an hour." She says through a blush. I think for a long time.

"Nothing… and everything." I say finally. She nods like she understands and sits by me, 'very closely' I observe.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I nod then look into her eyes.

"Can I trust you?" she nods her head slightly.

"I think I like this girl and I don't know what to do, I mean I've had plenty of girlfriends… It's just that she's different. She's not preppy or slutty or crazy… like psycho crazy… She's just different." I say. She nods looking a little disappointed then asks the one question I didn't want her to ask.

"Who do you like?" I think about telling her. A little conflict going on in my head.

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'YES!'

"You, Mar, I like you." I say at last. Then something unexpected happens, I feel her lips on mine.


	5. A new beginning

Chapter 5

Mar's pov

I don't know why I kissed him. I mean yeah he's cute but am I sure I like him. 'Yes.' My brain and heart say at the same time. We break apart from the kiss.

"So are you sure now?" He nods his eyes shining with a smile.

"So do you like me back?" I nod my head and kiss him lightly on the cheek. He smiles a little.

"We better get back to our cabins before we get eaten by the harpies." I say. He takes me to the door of my cabin. I'm about to go in then Seth stops me.

"Mar wait." I turn around.

"Will you be my girlfr-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"Yes Seth." He smiles and walks in a daze to his cabin. I silently slip into mine and fall asleep in my bunk.

~Morning~

I'm walking to breakfast when I feel an arm slip around my waist.

"Morning beautiful." Seth says.

"Morning Seth." I say leaning into his shoulder while we walk in to the pavilion.

"Ha we win!" I hear Travis and Connor yell to Percy and Will.

"Awww you guys couldn't have waited a month." Percy says while he and Will hand Travis and Connor money.

"You guys betted on us?! What the κόλαση γαμημένο τραντάγματα."** (AN please do not translate if you do not want to see curse words :D) **Seth smooth's my hair calming me down.

"Calm down, you can beat them up later in the arena." He says calmingly. I smile evilly the kiss Seth… a lingering kiss I might add. Then we break apart. Everyone gasps. I look up above my head, the direction everyone's looking in. There is a flickering sign between a trident and an owl above it.

"All hail Marina Trek decedent of the sea god Poseidon and daughter of the lovely wisdom goddess Athena." Chiron bellows as everyone bows.

**(AN sorry it's no longer than the last on but I made it a cliff hanger for a purpose)**


	6. A new quest

**Chapter 6 **

**Seth's POV**

"All hail Marina Trek decedent of the sea god Poseidon and daughter of the lovely wisdom goddess Athena." I stand wide eyed at Mar and then bow like everyone else. When she speaks she stutters.

"S-so Poseidon is like my great, great times like 10 grandfather…" Chiron nods. "OMGs ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT IS THE COOLEST THING IN LIKE THE FREAKIN WORLD!" She screams breaking probably everyone's ear drums. I smile at her reaction and get up when everyone else does. I walk over to Mar and smile at her and kiss her lightly on the mouth.

"You also forgot that I am your mother." We break apart and see Athena and Poseidon standing behind us. Mar looks away… she completely forgot that.

"Well ya know… it's just Poseidon is my favorite god and… yeah… sorry mom." Poseidon grins.

"See Athena that is a truly smart child." He laughs at Athena.

"I'm not saying anything bad about you mom… I mean you're also my favorite goddess." Mar says covering up the Poseidon thing. Athena laughs at Mar's face.

"It's alright dear I already knew that." Mar's face softens. We hear a noise from the right of us. Everyone stands on their guard.

'Dear children did you ever think you could beat me.' The voice laughs. 'I am not defeated that easily.' The ground shakes Mar falls to the ground hits her head and faints. Someone screams… I recognize it as mine. I see Mar slowly get swallowed by the ground.

'And your penalty for thinking that is to lose you best hero say goodbye to your little Marina.' The voice laughs again then there is silence. Everyone is standing wide eyed at the ground I snap out of my daze.

"Why the hades are we still standing here we have to go after her!" I wail loudly. Athena looks at me.

"Dear there is nothing we can do we don-" A rustling comes from the entrance of the pavilion. Rachael comes in then starts spewing up green smoke.

"_**You must go seek the one you've lost**_

"_**You will find her in the great beyond**_

"_**An accent curse as old as man**_

"_**Will see you coming through the dam**_

"_**When you find her you will see **_

"_**It is too late to save the sea."**_

Two of the other Apollo kids catch her and set her down. I frown what is that supposed to mean. I need to know. It was not too long before I broke down crying. I needed to find her…. NOW! I stand up in anger and walk to the water thinking everything through. Mar saved me once from myself… I almost became something I would have regretted… now it is time for me to save her.


	7. A new day

Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

I feel sorry for Seth… I mean he just lost his girlfriend to Gaea and now he has to go on a guest to find her. Someone interrupts my thoughts by putting a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Percy.

"Wanna go to my cabin tonight." I nod. I know what you're thinking… and no we are not going to do that. All we do is talk… make out a little, and fall asleep. I follow him to his cabin, we sit on his bed.

"Ya know I feel really bad for Seth he's probably going to look like me when you went missing." My words get softer on the last words.

"Hey it's okay… I'm here. And Seth will manage he's a strong kid." I smile softly sand kiss him. I feel his arms go around my waist pulling me into his lap. I put by hands in his hair to pull his face closer to deepen the kiss. I can feel him smile on my lips. I gradually move my hand down from his hair to the hem of his shirt; he breaks the kiss for a second to take it off then captures my lips again. I put my hands on his chest and keep kissing him. We eventually fall asleep, his arms around me and mine around him.

**(. .. … …. . .. … ….)**

We wake up to someone opening Percy's cabin door, I look up… It's Thalia.

"Really Thals we are trying to sleep." Percy whines.

"First of all it's 8 in the morning. And second of all WE NEED TO GO YA DUMB KELP HEAD." She screams the last part.

"That was just rhetorical you called me dumb and a kelp head…" I roll my eyes.

"Where do we need to go?" I ask.

"The big house to discuss Seth's quest." She says.

"Why can't you talk about it without us?" I ask tiredly

"Because you guys are gonna have to go one the quest too."


	8. AN

**AN:**

**Sorry guys i wont be able to update for a while for some personal matters hope you understand**

**~JunexDay forever**


	9. A new start

**Seth's POV**

****All the cabin councilors were sitting at the ping pong table waiting for Percy and Annabeth, while I was pacing back and forth. I know we were only girlfriend and boyfriend for like 3 hours but I feel like we had a connection stronger than that. Finally Percy and Annabeth enter the room.

"What took you so long!" I practically scream. They flinch.

"Sorry." "Okay whatever." Chiron walks in the room.

"We have been discussing with the gods about this and they are saying that the 7 are going to have to go on this quest." the said people groan.

"So I expect all of you to be ready by the end of lunch." We all nod and I practically run to my cabin.

**~Lunch~**

When lunch is almost over Chiron makes an announcement.

"It has been discussed and the 7 and Seth Trent will go on a quest to save Marina Trek based off of the prophecy

_You must go seek the one you've lost_

_You will find her in the great beyond_

_An accent curse as old as man_

_Will see you coming through the dam_

_When you find her you will see_

_It is too late to save the sea._

They will be leaving in a matter of minutes so wish them luck and may the gods be with them."

And with that happy note we went to half-blood hill hoping into one of the camp vans we all discus about were to go it was eventually decided that we will first check were Gaea was the strongest last... Canada **(i don't really know but I'm just going to put this.)** then we will try Alaska. Then we were off hopefully to return with Marina and all in one piece.

**AN: I own nothing... well only Mar and Seth... yeah.**


End file.
